1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheelbarrows, and in particular to a wheelbarrow which may be collapsed, for storage or transport purposes, and which may be opened out for use in carrying goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has over the years been a great number of different designs for wheelbarrows, most of which are in the form of rigid structures the volume of which cannot be reduced, for example if the wheelbarrow is to be transported from one place to another, when empty. Some designs permit at least partial dis-assembly, primarily with the intention of assisting the storage and transportation of a number of such wheelbarrows, prior to their sale to end users: when however such a wheelbarrow has been assembled for the first time, it would not ordinarily be dismantled again for any purpose.
A complete wheelbarrow, though relatively light, nevertheless is a relatively bulky object and so the storage of a considerable number of wheelbarrows is inconvenient for example by the original manufacturer, a wholesaler or a retailer. Transportation of a number of such wheelbarrows is not particularly economic, and for the end user, may at best be inconvenient, if at all possible.
A further disadvantage of a conventional wheelbarrow is that most frequently it is left outside in all weathers, in view of the space required to store it when not in use for instance in a garage or garden shed. Inevitably, this leads to more rapid deterioration of the wheelbarrow than would be the case were it stored indoors, when not in use.